


Sparring

by Maymot97



Series: Former Jedi Kallus AU [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor asks Agent Kallus for a sparring match. It turns into a little something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt to write "smut" (it's just dry humping but...). I'm not great at it which is why it isn't very long, so I apologize. This is also posted on my [blog](http://www.emerging-writer.tumblr.com/tagged/star-wars-rebels).
> 
> I do not own these characters.

Kallus, still on a type of probation, frowns. The door to his quarters on the Endeavor swish open and someone walks in. Kallus hangs his head and sighs.

“What do you want, Inquisitor?” he asks, opening his eyes and standing up.

The Inquisitor, a tall, imposing Pau’an, raises one of his eyebrow ridges. “I merely wished to know if you would like to spar with me.”

Kallus looks away from him, his eyes slipping shut a little bit. “When I decided to join the Empire and help hunt down Jedi, I swore that I would never pick up a lightsaber again.”

“It would be in your best interests to keep your skills sharp,” the Inquisitor says, approaching Kallus. “One never knows when we’re going to encounter a Jedi or a rebel cell.”

A gray hand reaches out and gently grasps Kallus’ jaw, directing the human’s attention toward the Inquisitor. Kallus meets the Pau’an’s eyes reluctantly. He knows that ignoring him would be a mistake.

“I will ask again. Will you spar with me?”

Kallus blinks, lets out a sigh, and nods. “Yes, I’ll spar with you.”

The Inquisitor smiles just enough to make Kallus’ a little bit nervous.

 

The sweat is pouring off of Kallus’ skin in small rivulets. He pants and fixes a stare on the Pau’an across the room from him. His opponent shows no sign of having just spent a half hour in rather intense sparring. He’s looking at Kallus’ warily, as if the human might fall over at any second.

Kallus straightens up, and gets back into a guarding position. The Inquisitor takes that as a sign and lungs at Kallus. They go back and forth, guarding, parrying, lunging, and defending. It’s like some strange ballet, the way the two men dance around each other, striking and blocking in turn, their lightsabers set low enough to little more than burn if placed against flesh.

As the Inquisitor strikes at him, Kallus finds himself caught off guard and stumbles. The Inquisitor’s eyes widen as he follows, having struck to far out. Both lightsabers deactivate as they hit the ground.

Kallus finds himself with a lap full of Pau’an. They stare at each other, until Kallus’ tries to move. The movement of the human’s hips reveals exactly how they are slotted together and as the human tries to move the Inquisitor lets out a brief whimper and shuts his eyes briefly. Kallus’ pauses, noting the brief prick of pleasure that he feels, and then he blushes.

Between the heated sparring session and the feeling of another body pressed against his own, Kallus- and it would seem the Inquisitor- has acquired a bit of a problem. The human smirks a bit, and bucks his hips slightly.

The Inquisitor whimpers again, just barely within human hearing range, and glares at Kallus, before shoving the human against the floor. Kallus’ eyes widen as he stares up at the Pau’an.

“What do you think you’re doing, Kallus?” the Inquisitor growls in his ear before grinding against Kallus.

Kallus turns his head slightly and says, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

The Inquisitor nips his ear and grinds against him. This time they both whimper. They both begin grinding against the other in earnest, and its only a small matter of time before they come, gasping out small sounds, faces only centimeters from each other.

The lay on the floor for several minutes before Kallus pushes the Inquisitor off and stands up. He grimaces at how sticky he feels, grabs his lightsaber, and heads towards the door.

“We should spar more often,” the Pau’an says from behind Kallus.

The ISB agent reaches for the door button and briefly turns around. He smirks, and leaves the room.

We should definitely do this more often, he thinks, making his way back to his quarters.


End file.
